1. Field of the Invention
The present invention directs to a semiconductor device and methods of fabricating the same. Specifically, the present invention directs to methods and apparatuses of fabricating a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor comprising a hydrogen-free silicon interfacial layer between a high-k gate dielectric layer and a silicon gate electrode and a MOS transistor comprising a hydrogen-free gate electrode.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic circuits are often manufactured as integrated circuits in and on semiconductor wafers. An integrated circuit includes many interconnected electronic components, such as transistors, diodes, capacitors and other devices, which are manufactured in and on the semiconductor wafer. FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor 100, which are manufactured on a semiconductor substrate 112. Transistor 100 includes a gate oxide layer 104 and a gate electrode 106, typically made of polysilicon, on the gate oxide layer 104. Spacers 108 are usually formed on opposing sides of the gate electrode 106. The substrate 102 is generally P or N doped silicon depending on whether a p-type of n-type transistor is to be formed on the substrate 102. The substrate includes source and drain regions 110 which are of opposite doping to the rest of the substrate 102. The source and drain regions 110 are usually manufactured by ion implantation of dopants respectively after the gate electrode and after the spacers 108 are formed.
Silicon dioxide, silicon oxynitride, and nitrided oxides films are typical examples of materials used for the gate oxide layer 104. This layer prevents current from flowing between the gate electrode 106 and the source/drain regions 110 or channel region 105 in electronic devices (e.g., the MOS transistor 100). This is typically used in a MOS field-effect transistor (MOSFET).
Current demands for thinner and smaller products require increase density of devices on a semiconductor chip that are faster and consuming less power. There are thus demands for scaling down the devices in all dimension, lateral and vertical, to achieve adequate device performance. The vertical scaling down involves making all of the layers in the electronic devices as thin as possible. Alternatively, it also is established that to drive current into the MOS transistor, the gate oxide is made as thin as possible. Silicon oxide has been the preferred gate dielectric material, however, silicon oxide cannot be made so thin that it would compromise the performance and functionality of the electronic devices (e.g., lost of function due to charge leakage). The limitation for the thickness of the silicon oxide is the oxide breakdown and the reliability of the process and the technology being used to form a uniform and thin silicon oxide. It has been one practice to substitute the silicon dioxide layer with a higher permittivity gate dielectric since a high permittivity layer 114 can be made thinner and still maintain a high dielectric characteristic. (See FIG. 1B). The materials used to form the high permittivity gate dielectric 114 are referred to as high-k dielectric materials (high dielectric constants).
Most high-k gate dielectric materials however, are not compatible with crystalline silicon or polycrystalline silicon (polysilicon) gate electrodes. In order to switch to the high-k gate dielectric 114, many manufacturers have replaced the conventional polysilicon gate electrode 106 with a metal gate electrode 116 (see FIG. 1B). One problem with metal gate electrode 116 is a complex fabrication process is required to make the device due to the workfunction requirement.
It is well known that many different electronic devices are often manufactured on the same substrate 102. One example of an integration of many electronic devices on the same wafer substrate is a complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device, in which an n-type MOS (NMOS) and a p-type MOS (PMOS) are made on the same silicon wafer substrate. It is known that the threshold voltage of a CMOS device is a critical parameter for the proper functioning of the electronic devices. Proper workfunctions are among the necessary factors to ensure that the threshold voltage is achieved. The metal gate electrode 116 for the CMOS device thus, will need to have workfunctions that match both the PMOS and the NMOS devices. One metal is typically insufficient to satisfy that requirement. Thus, with the metal gate electrode 116, additional processing steps are required to obtain the correct threshold voltage.
For example, a metal film 1 is used to make the gate electrode having a correct workfuntion for the NMOS 120 and a metal film 2 is used to make the gate electrode having a correct workfuntion for the PMOS 122. (See FIG. 1C). Use of a dual film deposition severely complicates integration. With the metal gate electrode, it is thus, complicated and difficult to make both the NMOS and the PMOS on the same substrate.
There is thus a need to have an electronic device having the high-k gate dielectric layer that is compatible with the silicon or polysilicon gate electrode.